


when you gonna own up (that you got it bad)

by bad_ash10



Series: At Least Out Loud (I Won't Say I'm in Love) [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: And maybe a little jealous, F/M, academy party, melinda gets a little drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 14:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_ash10/pseuds/bad_ash10
Summary: Phil and Melinda are still a fake couple, but they're both realizing they have feelings for the other. When Melinda gets drunk at a party at the Academy, she sees someone else with Phil and is filled with jealousy. Will she admit her feelings to Phil or will he just think her jealousy is an act?
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Series: At Least Out Loud (I Won't Say I'm in Love) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194191
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48





	when you gonna own up (that you got it bad)

**Author's Note:**

> Posting for the [AoS March Madness Challenge](https://agentsofchallenges.tumblr.com/) on tumblr for the 'fake dating trope'.

“Thanks again for putting up with my parents this weekend,” Melinda said as they walked toward the dorms. Some of the seniors were throwing a party, and she and Phil had to make their obligatory appearance to keep up their fake-dating facade.

He took her hand, threading their fingers together. “I would say ‘anytime,’ but honestly, not one of my favorite experiences,” he said with a chuckle.

She laughed, too. “Don’t worry - I won’t make you do it again. Plus, my mother knew we were faking the whole time.”

“ _ What?”  _

Melinda shrugged, pulling him toward the dorm. “Yeah. I felt guilty, so told her before we left this morning, and she said she already knew.”

Phil shook his head in disbelief. “And somehow you’re still willing to do the fake dating thing on campus, even if your own cover is blown?”

“Why not? I feel like I owe you after all your help this weekend.” That was only a partial truth. She was actually having a really great time with Phil. They had always gotten along, but spending so much more time together was bringing them closer together. Plus, now she had somebody to kiss, and on the rare occasion that they made out, she had discovered that he was  _ really  _ good at it. Add to it their cuddling in their sleep over the past weekend, and… Well… She wasn’t ready to stop being his girlfriend. Even if it was just pretend.

He squeezed her hand gently. “Yeah, you definitely do,” he teased.

* * *

The party was loud, bass from the music shaking the walls and floor, and every room so crowded Phil had trouble fighting his way through to find drinks for him and Melinda, and finally made his way back to where she was talking to Hand.

He wrapped his arms around her from behind, kissing her on the cheek as he did so. “Got you a drink, babe,” he yelled over the music.

Melinda turned in his arms, kissing him deeply. “Thank you!” she yelled back at him before taking one of the red solo cups from his grasp and turning back to her shouted conversation with Victoria.

It wasn’t the first time Phil had to remind himself this was a fake relationship. Melinda was very convincing when it came to their public appearances, something he had to remind himself was a result of operations students being taught “to commit” to their cover, not her reciprocating the feelings he was starting to develop.

Still, he couldn’t help but wonder what would happen if he did ask her on a real date. Would she laugh in his face at the absurdity? Or would she stumble over her words as she explained that she didn’t want to risk ruining their friendship? Or would she throw her arms around him as she leapt into his embrace as she kissed him- like  _ really _ kissed him? 

Ok, maybe that last one was a little far out there, but a guy could hope, right?

Melinda slipped her fingers into one of the belt loops of his jeans, tugging gently to get his attention. “Phil? Have you heard a word I’ve said?” Melinda said loudly, trying once again to be heard over the music.

He shook his head. “If you haven’t noticed it’s a little loud!”

She rolled her eyes as she waved goodbye to Hand. “I  _ said,  _ I need another drink!” Melinda said as she steered him ahead of her toward the crowd.

They finally made it to the backyard where Garrett was challenging a younger classmate, Phil thought his name might be Sitwell, to see who could drink more tequila shots. At least it was a little quieter out here than inside.

Garrett spotted the two of them at the table refilling their cups. “Phil, you should join us! Have a drink-off!”

“No thanks, Garrett. Last time we had a drink-off, I had a hangover for a week.”

May stifled a laugh, obviously remembering how she had taken no mercy on him in combat training the morning after his last drink-off- knocking him off of his feet again and again before reminding him with a smirk, “you shouldn’t have half a bottle of tequila the night before you train with me, Coulson.”

Poor Sitwell had been backing away toward the house during this conversation, and finally disappeared into the crowd before Garret could start handing out shots. 

“Damn,” Garrett swore. “Guess he wasn’t brave enough to go toe-to-toe with me today. May? You up for a drink-off?”

Melinda downed a shot of tequila before arching an eyebrow at him. “If I thought you would give me a run for my money, I would consider it. But seeing as we both know I would win, I don’t think it’s worth the effort.”

* * *

Phil and Melinda made their rounds at the party, chatting with friends along the way until they finally sat on a couch someone had dragged into the front yard, Melinda curling into Phil’s side as he debated details of the Star Wars movies with some guys he knew from Communications.

After twenty minutes of hearing them talk about Jedis, Sith Lords, the Force, the Millenium Falcon, and a bunch of other topics she wasn’t paying any attention to, Melinda kissed Phil on the cheek and left to go find another drink.

She ran into Hill and Hand again and they talked her into doing a few shots with them - two of Fireball and another two of tequila. Melinda left them feeling slightly unsteady on her feet, the four shots of liquor hitting her hard after the several drinks she had already had.

May was almost back to him when she saw one of the girls from sci-tech stumble and fall right into Phil’s lap. She was obviously drunk, and Phil was trying to push the giggling girl to her feet.

All Melinda saw was red. She didn’t even think, she just wanted that girl away from Phil, and before she had even decided to move, she suddenly found herself yanking the girl’s arm, roughly pulling her to the ground.

“What the  _ fuck  _ do you think you’re doing?” May shouted.

The girl was looking up at Melinda, an expression of shock on her face. “I- I didn’t know he had a girlfriend.”

May kept yelling. “What are you? Blind? We’ve been together all over campus!”

She hadn’t even noticed Phil had gotten off the couch until he caught her arm. “ _ Melinda,”  _ he said cautioningly.

May rounded on him. “She was all over you, Phil! Why are you not more upset right now?”

She saw the confusion in his eyes. He must've thought she was acting, only pretending to play the role of the jealous girlfriend. “She’s drunk, Melinda,” he said, trying to reason with her. He dropped his voice to a whisper, “Not unlike you right now.”

Melinda scoffed, turning back to the girl who was still on the ground, but Phil suddenly scooped her up, tossing her over his shoulder and carrying her away from the party. She struggled and protested the entire way, knowing their classmates would be talking about this for weeks.

* * *

Phil finally set her back on her feet five minutes later when they were in front of her residence hall. 

He sighed heavily. “Do you want to explain that over-the-top acting, Melinda?”

She turned, stumbling drunkenly toward the door, but he was hot on her heels. 

“I mean, great job playing the jealous lover, but really, Melinda, she was just some drunk girl making poor decisions. Don’t you think you took it a little far?”

Melinda froze, her hand resting on the door handle. “What if it wasn’t an act?” she asked quietly.

“What?” he asked in confusion. “What are you saying?”

She sighed. “What if I wasn’t pretending to be jealous, Phil?”

“Good one, Melinda. Even if you did have feelings for me, there’s no way you would’ve reacted like that.” His tone betrayed a hint of uncertainty, or maybe hope, she couldn’t be sure.

Without thinking, she suddenly found herself in his arms, pulling him down to kiss her, but he pulled away before their lips met. 

“You’re drunk, Mel,” he said with a sigh. “Can you get upstairs by yourself?”

“Of course I can,” she said indignantly, trying to hide the hurt of being rejected. Unfortunately though, she stumbled as she tried to walk away, and Phil took her by the arm and helped her inside.

* * *

Phil had never seen Melinda act like this. Whether it was the alcohol talking or if she really had feelings for him, he didn’t know, but either way, he couldn’t deny the thrill he had felt when he heard her say it wasn’t all an act.

He helped her upstairs and waited outside the bathroom door as she changed into an oversized t-shirt before he made sure she was safely in bed.

“Here, take these, and drink half this water before you go to sleep,” he said offering her two aspirin. “It’ll help with the hangover tomorrow.”

Melinda grumbled and complained, but did as she was told, obviously still embarrassed about her admission.

He waited until she drank some of the water he had given her before deciding to make his exit, she’d be asleep soon anyway. “Ok, Mel, sleep well, and I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“Phil… stay?” she asked quietly, not quite meeting his eyes.

“Melinda, I don’t think that’s a good idea.” 

May gave him a pleading look, and he caved, knowing she just needed him to reassure her that she hadn’t ruined their friendship.

With a sigh, he toed off his shoes and shrugged off his jacket before crawling into bed with her. 

She snuggled into his chest and wrapped an arm around his torso, her breathing already evening out as she was drifing off. Phil tried not to get his hopes up too high in case it was just the alcohol, but this felt different than when they had slept in the bed at her parents’ house over the weekend- they had cuddled together unintentionally during the night - but this? Melinda intentionally sought him out and wrapped her arms around him this time.

Phil held her close, listening as her breathing slowly turned into soft snores. He kissed the top of her head gently, even though he knew she was already asleep.

* * *

Melinda groaned as she woke to a dull throbbing in her head. 

“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty,” Phil teased from across the room.

She jumped at the sound of his voice as she had forgotten why Phil was in her dorm room. The events of the night before came back to her in a vague blur. “Ugh,” May said, covering her head in shame.

The bed dipped on one side as Phil sat down next to her. “Melinda? I’ve been wondering about something all night.”

“I made a fool of myself,” she said from beneath the blankets. “And I  _ don’t  _ want to talk about it.”

He didn’t give up that easily though. “Did you mean it? When you said it wasn’t all an act?” Phil asked.

She slowly uncovered her head and blinked up at him. “Maybe… a part of it was real, Phil.”

To her surprise, he grinned down at her. “Maybe for me, too, Melinda.”

“Really?” May asked hopefully.

Phil leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, resting a hand on her side. “Are you up for some breakfast? We can make it a date. I mean… ya know… a  _ real  _ date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Unless I get inspired, this will probably be the last fake dating one shot I do for a while. Hope you enjoyed!  
> \--  
> And you might be wondering "Ashley, where did you get this title from?" 
> 
> Well dear readers, one of the most underrated Disney songs in existence (at least in my opinion) is "I Won't Say I'm in Love" from Hercules. So. Go listen to it and you'll see where the title fits in. ;)


End file.
